


Pavement Sucker

by PinkAxolotl85



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Computer Viruses, Connor whump, Emetophobia, Gen, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkAxolotl85/pseuds/PinkAxolotl85
Summary: Android Goretober One - Trojan Horse VirusConnors first taste of a serious virus on duty.





	Pavement Sucker

     It had been one week since an Android infected with a virus interfaced with him. Crying thirium tears, more of it leaking from their ears, and jolting in panic, internal request after internal request to give more power, _more power_ , **_more power._**

     Originally the Android had been mistaken for a human having a seizure, an ambulance being called for them by the public. Connor let himself wonder what they would have done had they known the person was an Android.

     They’d probably be irritated with them, leave them be, do nothing. Nothing, like what the ambulance crew members ended up doing.

     They had basic knowledge on Android internals, enough to stabilise, do minor fixtures, nothing like what they knew about humans, though. The ambulances were already stuffed with all the tools needed to keep humans alive, unless the ambulances got bigger there wasn’t a lot of tech for Androids they could carry.

     So, when they arrived, expecting a human, but the small blue triangle badge greeted them on the inside of the Androids jacket, telling them what the patent below them was, there was nothing they could really do.

     Apart from holding the Android down, trying to stop them harming themselves further.

     A call was sent out for a tech-van instantly, the Android mechanics and technicians turned ‘doctors.’

     (It had become a thing, after years of Androids fighting to be treated equal to humans, the ones who fixed them also fought to be treated like doctors, a fight they’d eventually win.)

     Connor had been nearby when the police call had finally come in, an Android attacking a paramedic. Connor found out a few days later this paramedic had suffered a black eye and a broken nose but still continued to try and restrain said Android.

     The police are never off duty, not really, Connor had reminded himself. So, when the call came over the police frequency, and the subsequent answer that assistance would take over ten minutes to get there, Connor hadn’t even thought about it, not with the two minutes he could be there by.

     He stopped the charging nap he’d been taking in what used to be Android parking bays, unplugged and had started running.

     It’s just around the corner _he could help._

     Connor was greeted with the scene he expected, a paramedic bleeding but still struggling to help the other in holding down a seizing and shaking Android.

     When the bleeding paramedic saw him, he’d flashed his badge, the sigh of relief almost visible as they let Connor take their position, strong hydraulics and pistons keeping the Android underneath the two of them still.

     A slight crowd had gathered, phones and cameras out, recording. It had made Connors breathing pick up slightly, the fact everything he was doing was being saved. If he screwed up it would always be remembered.

     And now, Connor would never admit having been distracted at that very moment.

     But if those people hadn’t been recording him, mumbling, forcing his sensors behind him to check and inform, then he would have noticed the sleeve of the Android slip up.

     Connor's hand readjusted slightly to get a better grip, straight down onto the Androids bare skin, the Android crying thirium.

     In a moment the touch connection had been opened, his firewalls were instantly up, saying hello and automatically reaching for a digital ‘handshake’ but the other Androids systems ignored it completely.

     Shoving a sharp code through him, freezing him to the spot, impaled almost.

     When the still raised ‘handshake’ wasn’t matched it had blocked the coding instantly, sending him reeling.

     Getting up and stumbling away from the Android immediately, only when he’d look over the footage sent to the dpd from phones did Connor get to see the horrified face of the other Paramedic.

     The only thing keeping the Android down leaving them.

     Struggling to keep the Android down and eventually having to give up, their patient overpowering them. Having to rise and back up for their own safety.

     It was also the footage that showed him tripping over himself to get away, a few steps and he was down on his hands and knees, shaking and throwing up copious amounts of thirium, arm still white, plastic showing.

     Horrible retching and gagging could be heard as the phone and person behind it were blocked by other people.

     When they moved by the small crowd to focus on him over the other, shaking and jolting, collapsed into his own thirium, still purging between retches.

     Thirium wires near over-pressured, ready to spring a leak and break through eyes and ears.

  Cutting to blackness.

     It had been sent to them for review, to work out what went wrong. Work out _precisely_ what had happened to Connor since he sure as hell couldn’t remember.

     All he remembered was his own anti-virus screeching at him about foreign code, that quickly being led onto external sources and checks shouting the same thing. Running check over check, removing every piece of malicious new coding it could find.

     They kept finding more and _more_ , string of code after string of code that had tucked itself away into every nook and cranny.

     He’d been lucky, the trojan was designed to cause huge upheaval in an Androids system.

     Making them purge thirium instantly, if they didn’t get help they’d be stuck with nothing to power their hydraulics, the lines being over pressured and bursting inside them. If they did, the trojan would force them to interface with any Android that came near, starting the chain reaction again.

     Connor was _very_ lucky to avoid the chain.

     Other Androids didn’t have the police trained technicians going over them.

     One week, one factory reset, and many hours of manual and automatic virus searching, since they had scraped all the new coding strings from him.

     Since then _everyone_ had seen the footage, it’d been put into the training archives as an example of a fast-acting malicious virus, the part where the technicians came running in cut for their department training, of course it had also been put up online.

     It’d been uploaded as neutral, but as expected the footage was dragged up for each side after learning he was off duty police.

     ‘Not enough protection and regulations for Android officers, we’re letting them down, as proven here. They have different needs that need to be addressed.’

     ‘This is why Androids should never be police, look how easily it was compromised, do you really want to trust it with your safety?’

 

Just like that, the entire world knew of Connor.

 

And their first taste of him had been throwing up on the pavement.

**Author's Note:**

> Hhh I liked this one, and technically it’s not a Trojan?? But there was a later part of Connor still having a coding backdoor that I cut and might do some other time.


End file.
